Hidden Feelings
by SBATP
Summary: It's been eight months when Kelsi broke up with Erik. Private tries his best to reassure the young bat that he'll find someone else. But that leads to something different between the two. Erik/Private. Slash. Skilene also.


I know, another slash fic. But who cares. No flames.

* * *

Chapter 1: Comfort

Erik was sitting in the otter habitat, broken. It's been eight months ever since Kelsi broke up with him. Their reason was the relationship was becoming too edgy, they needed some time alone. But Erik couldn't take the solitude.

Private walked to the Otter Habitat. He saw Erik sitting there in the habitat alone. This was a first, usually Erik would be scared to be alone, but he was really depressed. Private decided to cheer him up, but how would he? Then the thought came to him, snow cones.

Private walked to the sulking bat and began to talk in a soft tone. "Erik...you okay?" Private asked.

Erik sniffled a little bit and then looked up at Private. "Oh, um... yeah. Thanks Private."

"Oh dear, is this about your break up with Kelsi?" Private asked.

Erik was always touched by how quickly Private could figure such issues out and he seemed the right person to talk to about it.

"Um... yeah sort of... I'm just a bit lonely and depressed."

"Well I can't provide any feminine charm," Private said cheerily. "But I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park with me and get snow cones?"

Erik thought for a moment, it would get his mind off things.

"Sure." Erik nodded.

"Brilliant." Private smiled.

Erik then got up and they both went to the park and got the snow cones. Erik was still sad, but as long as he's not alone, he'd probably get over it and let Kelsi date whoever she wants. It was her life anyways, he'd probably find that perfect someone later.

Private licked heartily at his snow cone and constantly looked over at Erik, asking him questions about nice and fun things, trying to keep his spirits up and for the most part it seemed to be working. Erik was beginning to smile a little bit, at least on the outside, and he was eating his snow cone.

Later on, the clouds began to look dark, suddenly, drops of rain began falling. They didn't noticed cause it was sprinkling at first, then Private felt a rain drop.

"Erik, I think it's gonna rain." Private said.

"Hmmm, well we can get to the zoo quickly if-" Erik was interrupted as the rain began falling rapidly.

"We need to find something to keep us dry." Private said.

"How about that bench?" Erik said pointing at a park bench under a tree, keeping the rain from falling on it.

"Sounds good." Private replied going and huddling beneath the bench, closely followed by Erik.

They ran under the bench. They then sat down as they were trying to dry off. Suddenly, Private heard the loud crackle of lightning. This caused him to jump back and grab Erik. Erik just looked at him, and Private let go of Erik.

"Sorry...I'm just...scared of lightening and thunder." Private said.

"It's alright." Erik said patting his back.

Private began to blush a little. This confused him, why was he blushing. Was it cause of Erik? He wondered. He couldn't understand the feeling, but some how, he felt comfort with Erik.

Another crackle of thunder went off, and a burst of lightening came down not a mile away. Private cried out and wrapped his flippers around Erik's warm body and buried his head in the bat's chest. Erik smiled a little and found his heart racing a little bit. He wrapped his wings around the little penguin.

Private noticed this and looked up at Erik. He looked in Erik's eyes, Erik was confused though. But suddenly, everything around him seemed to slow down as he looked into Privates eyes. They both knew the feeling now, and they both shared it. They were falling in love. Erik then leaned in as Private did the same. Private pressed his beak in between his fangs in a kiss, they both felt the world melt away as they felt the embrace.

Private's little body shook against the bat's. Both were nervous as they kissed but kept a hold on one another, never to let go again unless they had to. Private's beak was unharmed by Erik's fangs moving against it, and Private's pointed beak gave nothing but shaky bliss to Erik.

Then suddenly Erik pulled back. He was happy but he was shocked at what just happened.

"Private. Did we just kissed?" Erik asked in confusion.

"I think so..." Private said blushing.

"I'm a little shocked." Erik said.

"I am too. I haven't kissed a guy. Nor have I had any feelings for one." Private said. "Is it...normal?"

Erik's thoughts raced through all that he'd been taught and all that he knew about attractions to other creatures.

"I... don't know..." He admitted.

"Oh..." Private said, looking down at his feet and taking a little half step backwards.

He was feeling a bit ashamed, even though the kiss had felt right. He was the love expert though. He'd always thought you were suppose to do what was right... but now he felt unsure.

Erik looked at Private. He didn't want him to be ashamed. None of them could control themselves. He walked to him and held his flipper.

"Hey, we can make this work though..." Erik said.

"Really?" Private looked up smiling.

"We'll try..." Erik said.

Suddenly Private's eyes widened and tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Oh God, what will Skipper think?" He yelped, covering his eyes with his flippers.

Erik wrapped a wing around Private and patted his shoulder though he was unsure what to say at the moment. Skipper's wrath would surely fall upon this.

"I don't know." Erik said.

"What if he kicks me off the team?" Private asked.

"That's far fetched." Erik said. "But, if that is so, then we should keep our love a secret."

"What if he finds out?" Private asked.

"We have to be careful then..." Erik said wrapping another wing around him in a side hug.

"What about Marlene?" Private asked. "Could we at least tell her?"

Erik weighted the options. Marlene usually was very excepting of most things. And Private needed to tell someone at least, for his own sake.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You mean it's safe to tell her?" Private asked.

"Of course." Erik said.

Private then wrapped his flippers around Erik. "Thank you Erik. I love you."

"I love you too Private." Erik said hugging back.

Although he was thinking about how Kelsi would react. He never said it out loud, but she might grow jealous. Sure, they both took a break from each other, but she might've not gotten over him.

Suddenly, the rain began to stop. Erik and Private looked to see the park dripping and damp from rain water.

Private looked back up at Erik, and Erik returned the look.

"Should we go back to the zoo?" Erik asked.

"I guess." Private murmured and Erik could feel the small penguin's anxiety as they stepped over the soaked grass.

"Okay, and don't worry. I'll defend you." Erik said smiling.

"You won't tell Skipper...right?" Private asked.

"Of course not. Only if you want me to." Erik said.

"Okay. But, I'll wait for a while to tell him." Private said.

"Okay." Erik said.

And with that they went back to the zoo. They both were very nervous of what the future might hold. What if Marlene told Skipper? What if Skipper found out by himself? What if his team found out? This was hard for them to conceal with their friends present, but they will find a way to get through it. Hopefully.

* * *

Wow, a cliff hanger. Well, sort of. Okay not really. :P And R&R. If you hate it don't read. If you like it, REVIEW! :D


End file.
